Frog
Frogs are hostile''' Mobs''' that spawn from Ponds during the day. They are normally slow moving, but if the player (or any other mob) gets too close, they will become aggressive and begin to chase at high speed. When a frog is attacked while there are other frogs in the vicinity, they will all turn hostile and attack the player, much like Beefalo. Frogs attack with their tongues, dealing about 10 damage. A successful hit by their tongue will knock an item out of inventory onto the ground. At night, Frogs will return to their pond. They take one blast from the ice staff to be frozen, and drop Frog Legs when killed. Frogs do not spawn in winter. Hunting Unlike many other small animals, frogs cannot be stunlocked and will continue attacking their enemy. This means that to kill a frog without taking damage, the player must run in, attack, and run out again quickly while the frog attacks, known as kiting. However, be aware that when multiple frog ponds are present, an often overwhelming number of frogs will give chase after attacking one of them. After fleeing from them for a few seconds, the frogs will lose interest and hop back to their pond. An alternative - and far safer - hunting method involves using a Trap; placing the trap on the ground between the frog and the character will cause the animal to hop into it when trying to attack, killing it and producing frog legs when the trap is picked up. A quick and aggressive trick with a trap can be done by dropping it right beside a frog landing from a hop, then walking back, which will immediately catch it without any retaliation. Cooking Frog Legs can be cooked to make Cooked Frog Legs. Raw or cooked Frog Legs are required for the Froggle Bunwich recipe (see Crock Pot). The player can also put raw frog legs on a drying rack to get a small jerkey. Rain That Ribbits Rarely, it will Rain frogs. This can be dangerous. Be careful when it is raining or has rained frogs, as the map will have quite a lot of them, making it easy to miss one behind a tree or Berry Bush. A Miner Hat is recommended for Night travel as it gives a bigger radius of Light than a Torch, to see frogs in the area. They do not seem to despawn, so they be killed to make them go away. This doesn't happen often except on the Adventure level "A Cold Reception." Trivia *Frogs will Sleep forever if a Pan Flute is used on them. *Frogs can hit Krampus and other item-holding mobs with their tongue and knock an item onto the ground that was stolen from the player or given to them. *Frog Rain might be a reference to the biblical story of Moses, In which Egypt was plagued by millions of frogs. There have also been many real-life reports of raining frogs, likely due to being sucked up waterspouts and deposited inland. *Frogs can get stuck on an edge during winter: they will keep trying to jump towards their pond, unless they're disturbed by the player. *Frogs will only take items from your first slot, at a rate one at a time, so a good strategy is to put 20 ash in your first inventory slot as they will continue to knock out ONE ash at a time, making no important change in inventory. Category:Animals Category:Mobs